


Day 68 - Coat me with your love

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coat!Sex, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The coat was a present from Mycroft.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 68 - Coat me with your love

The coat was a present from Mycroft. He gave it to Sherlock when he finished his last drug withdrawal. Based alone on that Sherlock should have a difficult relationship with it.

But there is more to it.

First, Sherlock looks fabulous in it and while he does not really see it for himself, he gladly uses it with other people to get what he wants.

Second, you can hide a lot of things under it. Weapons, stolen documents (police files), the fact that you haven’t really eaten the last two weeks, and – Sherlock’s favourite, although weapons are a close second – John. Not a whole John of course, but everything important. His fingers, deftly worming their way into Sherlock’s pants. His hips, slowly humping Sherlock’s thigh. His erection, impressively pulsing against Sherlock’s leg.

Third, John loves the coat. Seriously. When Sherlock does his thing with the collar and the twirling all John wants to do is jump him wherever they are.

Which somehow led to the two of them deciding to have sex while Sherlock was wearing the coat. Only the coat.

That did not go so well. They both burst out laughing and ended up on the floor giggling .

When they had calmed down a little bit though, John grinned mischievously, grabbed the lapels of the coat and stripped Sherlock bare.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'the coat'.
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't answered all your lovely comments recently and for that I apologise sincerely! I had a lot on my plate, but I will try to get to it over the next couple of days.  
> I read them all and I cherish every single one! <3


End file.
